An Unexpected Turn of Events
by Frostbound11
Summary: Foxy finds something no other animatronic would... -Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers. If you read my previous entry then you would know what problem I had. If you don't know, every single code was put into the entry, so I had no choice but to rewrite the entire chapter on my computer. Anyway, I just want to let you guys know that this is my first story and I'd appreciate it if you restrained from putting negative reviews(improvement ideas are fine) Thanks and enjoy!**

chapter 1

It was a regular day at the new Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. The toy animatronics performing, children happily cheering, and parents eating pizza. However, no one ever checks backstage, in the storage room. In there lay the original animatronics. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Fortunately, Foxy is the only animatronic that has a conscience while shut down, like the others.

_5 more hours_. That's all Foxy could think about. He heard the staff of the pizzeria say something about a new security guard. He was anxious to get rid of him. Even through the dark and lonely room, he could hear the children shouting. A long time ago, Foxy was the one everyone cheered at. It was all great until something entered his mind, then… The only thing in his mind was to eliminate the security guard, and part of the thought is still in his head.

What felt like 5 minutes was actually 5 hours gone straight past. That was normal, as Foxy wasn't able to do anything in that time. He felt his joints loosen up. It's time. He got up and looked around. Freddy was already up.

'Hey foxy! Ready to get that guard?' Foxy nodded in reply. He had never been so anxious in his life. He got out of the storage room and stared at the camera. Yes, the guard was watching him. He continued forward until he saw the hallway. He could almost see his face. He broke into a sprint through the hallway. The security guard smile then pressed a button. That's all Foxy could remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers, sorry for the wait for the next chapter. I've been quite busy. I also apologize if the chapters are too short I plan to make them a lot bigger in the near future. I hope you guys are still liking this story. I'll soon make negative reviews ok to post, just not now. Thanks for your patience and enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Foxy woke to the sound of creaking. He hated when that happens. Whenever the hallway flashlight is strobed, Foxy gets reset back to his original place. He was back in the storage room, with Bonnie beside him. Foxy couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor bunny. A few months ago they ripped his face off, and they Used for the toy version of him. Luckily he can see through the endoskeleton lenses, but that's all we are to the pizzeria. Spare parts for themselves. That's the main reason Foxy wanted to kill every single security guard that this wretched place hired. If this pizzeria shut down, they would reopen the old restaurant, and Foxy would be the main attraction again.

He left the storage room again. He needed another route. He decided to walk around the pizzeria for a while before trying again. He came across the prize corner, where he came across Balloon Boy. Foxy waved, and in return got a 'hello!' As Foxy continued on, he saw a sign that read,'Kid's cove'. Foxy went into the small room, and on the floor.. Was a bundle of metal. It looked like a torn apart endoskeleton, but when Foxy took a closer look, he realized it was an endoskeleton. Foxy noticed an animatronic head latched onto one part. Problem was.. There were two heads. The bundle of parts made a static sound, the sound of an untuned radio.  
'Hey, are you ok?' All he got in reply was more static. He tried to put the pieces of this animatronic back together, but with no luck. Suddenly the metal pile began to slowly rise. The ruined animatronic was now stuck onto the wall. It crawled along the wall until it was next to a sign. The sign read, "take apart and put back together!" Then below had the animatronic's name.  
Mangle.

'So Mangle's your name?' Foxy asked the broken animatronic. It nodded with a creak. Her face resembles his own, a white fox with pink makeup, so... _No!_ Foxy wasn't able to show emotions. It's probably just a thought. Just before he tried to speak, Mangle raced up the roof and into a small air vent. Foxy wondered where she went, but as he kept walking down the corridors, he heard a manly shriek. _The guard's dead,_ Foxy thought with relief. It was Thursday, and he was almost certain that the guard was too good to die that easily. As foxy ran to the guard's chair, Mangle was there, with the guard's corpse, but he also saw something on the chair.  
A Foxy plush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers,sorry for the long wait. I've been quite busy with my life(hey, school's hard ok?!). I hope you guys haven't gotten bored of it. Problem is I'm starting to run out of ideas for chapters, so there might be a while between chapters. I'm probably gonna end this story soon and move on to the next one, but until then, enjoy! ** **('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-')**

Chapter 3  
Foxy was shocked. He was surprised  
That anyone still remembered him as a popular animatronic. For a long time, he thought that the old animatronics were forgotten. It turns out he was wrong. As he picked up the small toy, it made a faint "yarr!" That made Foxy happy, as it brought back good memories.

Flashback

The old Animatronics were about to go on stage. Before the curtains opened, Freddy's voice boomed,  
'Hey kids! Are you ready for fun?!' The children cheered as the Fazbear crew walked from behind the stage, Freddy with his microphone, Bonnie with his guitar and Chica with that cupcake.  
'Before we start,' Freddy said in his Machine-like voice, 'I would like to introduce you all to the latest member of our crew'. All the children looked around. There was a new, smaller stage. As the curtains parted, Foxy bellowed,  
'Yarr! I be Foxy the Pirate, here to make your day! I'll be talking about my great adventures while Freddy and the others play music. However, you better be careful, because if you try to steal my treasure...' He showed his sharp teeth. They almost gleamed.  
'You be walking the plank!' All the children shouted with unimaginable joy.

Back to present

Foxy put down the toy. Those were good times, but times end at some point. Suddenly he sees Freddy behind him. He was carrying a spare costume over his shoulder. Mangle carried the body to the spare suit, it's head upside down. Mangle dropped the dead guard into the head, then Freddy put the costume head back into it's original position.  
'That's one more guard everybody!' Freddy shouted. All the other animatronics entered the hallway for a meeting. Even the Puppet came out of it's box. When all the robots were in the security room, Freddy began, 'Today we have killed yet another guard. We are almost ready to rid this place!' All the old animatronics cheered, including Foxy. However, the toy animatronics were silent. Finally, Toy Bonnie spoke, 'If they bring back the old pizzeria, what will happen to us?'  
'We will make sure that all animatronics take the stage. We will get repaired, and you will stay. We all will please the crowd!' Now all the animatronics were cheering in support. Suddenly the chime rang. It was 6:00 am. All the animatronics rushed to their positions. Foxy got to the storage room, and closed his eyes, Ready for the next night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yoyoyo, it's the A to the O! Just kidding, i'm not Annoying Orange, but i'm back! sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I just came back from my holidays and I'm ready for some more chapters. Also, I've added an OC! you'll know who the OC is when you read it. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter 4  
Foxy sat quietly in the storage room, listening to every word of what the staff said. They were saying something about closing the restaurant. Good, Foxy thought. Soon, he will be back on his stage, retelling all the stories he used to tell long ago. Suddenly, Foxy heard the storage room door open. He heard footsteps, at a regular pace. What's a human doing here?! Foxy thought to himself. It was unusual for anyone to visit the storage room anymore. He listened closely for more activity. Foxy then heard a voice. It was soft, and it resembled a little girl.  
'Hello, Foxy,' the voice whispered. He felt flesh across his ear. This person is patting me, he thought.  
'You need to wake up.'  
Foxy heard a flick of a switch. Suddenly... He felt his joints loosen up. His tried to move his arm, and it did. He open his eye... And saw a little girl, no bigger than himself. She had long brown hair, and she had a soft voice.  
'Do you remember me?' The girl asked. Foxy thought for a moment. Yes, he did. It was a very long time ago...

Another flashback

Foxy was standing on his stage, waiting patiently for children while Freddy, Chica and Bonnie played music. Soon, a little girl walked up to him.  
'What be your name, lass?' Foxy said in his pirate accent. The girl had a voice as sweet as Chica's cupcake.  
'My name is Ella,' the girl said.  
'Yar! That be a fine name. Say, my ear needs a scratching. Would you like to scratch it for me?' The girl reached and rubbed the back of his ear.  
'That's much better. Thank you, young Ella. She said, 'you're welcome!'

Present day

Foxy bowed his head slightly. He couldn't talk due to his broken jaw, but Ella knew what he meant. She whispered in Foxy's ear, 'I have seen what happens at night.' Foxy was quite surprised. How did Ella know all this? Foxy tilted his head in the direction of Freddy. Ella said, 'I'm not gonna wake them up yet. If they saw me, they would run after me.' She was right.  
'Ella! Where are you?!' A woman's voice could be heard throughout the restaurant.  
'I'd better go. Bye!' And she flicked the same switch that activated Foxy.

When Foxy woke up it was midnight. None of the other animatronics were awake yet, so Foxy left by himself. As he walked the the hallway he saw that the guard seat was empty, so that meant that they haven't hired a new guard yet. Foxy walked to the arcade room. In daylight, they were regular old games. At night however, the were messed up. They were like oracles, at night the would show riddles in the form of 8-bit scenes, usually events that will happen in the future. Sometimes, Foxy would look at the arcade machines for answers. He walked over to a machine. The screen showed a man, who was all purple with the exception of its white eyes. Next the man was in a room, then Freddy comes behind him and swallows him. Foxy was confused. What did this mean? Was this going to happen in the future? Then something strange happened. He saw a small child, surrounded by a bunch of suits, all closing in on it. Ella! Something bad was bound to happen soon. But the question was, when...?

**Well that's my new chapter. Before you go, I wanna ask: Should I kill off Ella in later chapters? I kinda want to let this one up to you guys, so... Just write a review saying Kill or Live! See ya soon!**


End file.
